Treat you better
by Catie147
Summary: "La main d'Albus se serre autour de sa coupe de champagne. Il la porte à ses lèvres avec nonchalance et les bulles éclatent sur sa langue, amères. C'est une excellente bouteille pourtant. Un Dom Pérignon classique mais onéreux, qui ravit tous les palais ce soir. Tous sauf le sien." Parce qu'il y a Scorpius. Et surtout parce qu'il y a l'autre, à côté.


**Note d'auteur** : Tout d'abord, merci à vous d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire, malgré le résumé plus que bancal. :hug: J'ai mis pas mal de temps à oser me lancer et publier ce texte, parce que première song fic, premier yaoi, première next-gen, et j'étais loin d'en être satisfaite. Alors un grand merci à **Sun choupie** pour sa relecture et ses encouragements. :hug:

Cet OS a été écrit en à peine deux heures d'écriture intense et frénétique, sur la chanson Treat you better de Shawn Mendes. Mais c'est la version de Kurt Hugo Schneider, Sam Tsui et Casey Breves que j'écoutais en écrivant.

Malgré mes doutes, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _I won't lie to you_

 _I know he's just not right for you_

La main d'Albus se serre autour de sa coupe de champagne. Il la porte à ses lèvres avec nonchalance et les bulles éclatent sur sa langue, amères. C'est une excellente bouteille pourtant. Un Dom Pérignon classique mais onéreux, qui ravit tous les palais ce soir. Tous sauf le sien.

Il repose sa coupe presque pleine sur le bar en bois laqué. De l'acajou lustré qui respire le luxe. Il ferme les yeux un instant pour se ressaisir. Il ne peut pas craquer ce soir. Autour de lui, les froissements des robes, le claquement des talons, les rires et les discussions des invités, emplissent ses oreilles et l'étourdissent.

Il ne doit pas craquer.

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, il les voit, de l'autre côté de la salle de réception. C'est la tempête dans sa tête, sa conscience lui hurle de faire quelque chose. Pourtant, il reste parfaitement immobile.

 _And you can tell me if I'm off_

 _But I see it on your face_

 _When you say that he's the one that you want_

Ils sont à vomir, tous les deux. Scorpius est à tomber bien sûr, dans son costume gris parfaitement taillé qui fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Fait sur mesure dans une de ces boutiques de vêtements de luxe où Albus ne met jamais les pieds.

Mais c'est l'autre, qui lui donne envie de vomir, à côté. L'autre qui a sa main dans celle de Scorpius, l'autre qui le couve d'un regard niaiseux, qui rit avec lui de sa voix grave. Il le déteste. Il le hait. Et il déteste encore plus de devoir les voir côte à côte, de subir cette douloureuse vision sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

Parfois, quand il a un peu trop bu et que son imagination s'emballe, il croit lire sur le visage de Scorpius des sentiments qui lui redonnent de l'espoir. Un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux quand il est avec l'autre, un mouvement de recul, une gêne quand il le touche.

Mais ça, c'est juste quand il boit.

 _And you're spending all your time_

 _In this wrong situation_

 _And anytime you want it to stop_

Quand il est parfaitement sobre, comme ce soir, il voit que rien ne force Scorpius à être là. Et il se dit qu'il a été prodigieusement con pour le laisser filer. Ça lui broie le cœur et il en devient presque malade des fois. Mais il a fait un choix. Un choix qu'il doit tenir et respecter. Peu importe qu'il se déteste pour sa stupidité, qu'il s'insulte chaque soir en noyant sa peine au fond d'un bar ou en baisant avec un inconnu, c'est trop tard maintenant, beaucoup trop tard.

Il veut que ça s'arrête, mais il ne fait rien pour ça et il s'entête avec une obstination bornée.

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Than he can_

 _And any boy like you deserves a gentleman_

Sauf que des fois, ça le prend comme ça. Il se dit qu'il a fait une connerie. Il a des doutes sur sa décision, ses actes, ses mots. Parce qu'il sait, tout au fond de lui, qu'il forme une bien meilleure paire avec Scorpius que ce bellâtre de pacotille.

Sullivan.

Même son nom est ridicule. Et il s'accorde mal avec celui de Scorpius d'ailleurs. Albus et Scorpius, ça sonne mieux, non ?

Son frère et sa sœur s'extasient souvent sur la perfection de Sullivan. Son accent australien, ses cheveux blonds d'une nuance plus foncée que ceux de Scorpius, ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan de son pays d'origine. Tout en lui les fait se pâmer d'admiration.

Mais Albus ne comprend pas. Il lui semble fade, faux, malhonnête. Il a tout d'un goujat. C'est ce qu'il essaye de se dire en tout cas. C'est plus facile de se persuader soi-même pour entretenir son amertume que de persuader les autres.

Lui et Scorpius formaient un plus joli tableau, non ?

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all on your wasted crying_

 _When you should be with me instead_

Sauf que lui et Scorpius, c'est fini. Ça fait longtemps maintenant. Six ans, trois mois, seize jours, sept heures et douze minutes. Ah non, treize. Il aurait pu compter les secondes, s'il n'avait pas eu peur de se faire pitié. Il est déjà assez pathétique comme ça.

Il se souvient encore de ce jour où il a claqué la porte. De l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée. Il s'était dit que ça ferait sensation, une scène à l'atelier. Que Scorpius lâcherait l'affaire, après ça. C'était mieux pour tous les deux.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Jusqu'à ressentir ce monstre noir qui lui bouffait le cœur et les entrailles, ce manque qui le vidait de l'intérieur, cette part de lui qui réclamait les bras de Scorpius. Surtout la nuit.

Albus n'a jamais été du genre à tremper son oreiller de larmes après une rupture. Mais Scorpius, c'était pas pareil, bordel. Il était pas comme les autres. Ils étaient pas comme les autres, tous les deux.

Ils ne sont pas restés ensemble longtemps pourtant. Un an et demi seulement. Quelque chose comme ça. Ca été les plus beaux mois de sa vie. Mais il regrette de ne pas avoir goûté ce bonheur plus tôt. Il aurait pu en jouir plus longtemps. Avant de redevenir raisonnable.

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_

Le monstre rugit dans la poitrine d'Albus quand Sullivan passe son bras autour de la taille de Scorpius. Il a envie de traverser la pièce et de lui coller son poing dans la figure. De lui montrer, à cet Australien de mes deux, qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il faut pour Scorpius. Que lui, il voit son arrogance, son orgueil, son dédain.

Ou alors c'est juste dans sa tête ?

Il ne sait plus trop faire la différence entre ce qu'il imagine, ce qu'il aimerait être vrai, et la réalité.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il était mieux avec Scorpius que tout seul. Mais est-ce que Scorpius est mieux avec ou sans lui ? Ça, il ne sait pas trop. Il aime à croire que oui en tout cas, dans ses moments de douce désillusion, perdu dans l'alcool.

 _I'll stop time for you_

 _The second you say you'd like me too_

Malgré toutes les promesses qu'il s'est fait en le quittant, Albus sait qu'il retournerait vers Scorpius en un claquement de doigts s'il lui laissait une chance.

Tout ce qu'il demande, c'est un regard, un mot, un geste, n'importe quoi. Rien qu'un signe, même minuscule. Un signe et il jette tout aux orties. Ses résolutions, son honneur, ses serments vides. Il ferait n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi pour lui.

Arrêter le temps pour qu'ils partagent leur propre infini. Niais et romantique, mais si vrai.

Détruire la gueule d'ange de Sullivan. Plus terre à terre, mais encore plus vrai.

 _I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_

 _Baby, just to wake up with you_

 _Would be everything I need and this could be so different_

 _Tell me what you want me to do_

Chaque jour, il se demande ce qu'il a foutu. Il s'insulte de tous les noms en se regardant dans le miroir et en voyant les cernes noirs qui se détachent sur sa peau pâle. Il se maudit encore plus quand il les voit ensemble.

N'importe quoi. N'importe quoi pour se réveiller encore une fois à ses côtés. Sentir son parfum, toucher sa peau douce, passer sa main dans ses cheveux, embrasser et mordiller ces lèvres roses.

C'est si difficile parfois de se rappeler qu'il a fait un choix. Et qu'il doit s'y tenir.

Parfois, le monstre à l'intérieur de lui susurre des paroles tentantes à son oreille. Il lui dit d'aller voir Scorpius, de se jeter devant lui, de le supplier, de faire tout ce qu'il lui plaira pour le reconquérir. Au diable la fierté et toutes ces conneries.

 _Give me a sign_

 _Take my hand, we'll be fine_

Mais dans ce genre de réception, même le monstre peine à se faire entendre. Tout est trop parfait. Il n'y a pas une seule faille dans la carapace.

D'un bout à l'autre de la salle, leurs regards se croisent et Albus maudit son cœur pour battre aussi vite que celui d'une midinette de quinze ans. Scorpius lui sourit et il a du mal à lui répondre, ça lui écorche les lèvres. La seule chose qu'il veut faire, c'est lui hurler de revenir vers lui. Surtout quand il voit ses yeux qui semblent lui crier au secours. Ou est-ce que c'est juste un effet de son imagination ?

Il s'imagine un instant traverser la pièce, glisser sa main dans la sienne et disparaître avec lui. Transplaner et ne plus jamais revenir. Loin de Sullivan et de sa gueule d'ange.

— J'espère que tu ne prévoies pas de kidnapper la star de la soirée, plaisante une voix.

Albus jette un regard peu amène à sa sœur. Lily s'installe à ses côtés sur un des hauts tabourets du bar et appelle le barman d'un geste élégant de la main. Elle commande un de ces nouveaux cocktails sorciers à la mode, un rouge ornée d'une ombrelle où se dresse une petite licorne. Albus renifle d'un air méprisant, sans pour autant que son regard ne quitte Scorpius.

Ça lui fait mal de le voir au bras d'un autre, mais c'est si rare de pouvoir l'apercevoir ces temps-ci que ça lui fait du bien en même temps.

— Tu restes trop souvent tout seul, lui lance Lily d'un ton pragmatique après avoir bu une gorgée. Tu ressasses, frangin.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

— Ça peut me faire que je tiens autant à Scorpius qu'à toi et je ne veux pas le voir souffrir. Encore.

Albus l'ignore et se penche un peu pour avoir un meilleur angle. En se mettant comme ça, il peut cacher Sullivan à moitié et avoir ainsi l'illusion que Scorpius est totalement seul. Et libre.

— Hé, tu m'écoutes ?

— Non.

— Tu devrais.

— Pourquoi ?

Lily pousse un soupir agacé et fait claquer sa langue. Elle commande un autre cocktail et le pose devant son frère, si violemment qu'elle projette de petites gouttes d'alcool sur le bois laqué.

— Bois ça.

Albus n'envisage même pas de protester et vide le verre en quelques gorgées, se laissant étourdir par la liqueur entêtante.

— Tu veux me saouler ?

— Si ça peut t'empêcher d'aller parler à Scorpius.

— Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas ?

— C'est toi qui l'as quitté. Laisse-le être heureux. Et avoir son heure de gloire.

Comme attiré par un aimant, le regard d'Albus dérive de nouveau sur l'objet de toute son obsession.

 _Promise I won't let you down_

 _Just know that you don't_

 _Have to do this alone_

Les paroles de Lily le ramènent brièvement à des temps plus heureux. Quand ils s'étaient faits des promesses qu'ils s'étaient juré de tenir. Que rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Quand leurs paroles chuchotées dans le secret de la nuit, dans l'intimité de leur chambre minuscule au-dessus de la boutique d'Ollivander, n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air mais des serments qu'ils voulaient respecter.

Tout a disparu en fumée à présent. Parce qu'Albus n'a pas su soutenir Scorpius comme il l'aurait fallu.

Il l'a su dès le début pourtant. Que Scorpius réussirait là où beaucoup échouaient. Que son talent le porterait très loin. Il était le seul à le soutenir, au début, quand ses parents lui disaient de trouver « _un vrai métier_ ».

Et ça le rend malade de voir qu'aujourd'hui, tout le monde fait semblant. Que tous prétendent, feignent, s'exclament en disant « _je le savais que tu deviendrais célèbre_ ! ». Sauf qu'ils ne savaient rien avant, et qu'Albus a été le seul à toujours savoir.

Il a été le seul à toujours être là. Sullivan n'a eu qu'à débarquer au bon moment et récolter les lauriers.

Albus se souvient, pourtant, de ces longs mois de galère. Des doutes de Scorpius, de son pessimisme, de ses incertitudes et son hésitation. Il se souvient de tous les encouragements qu'il a dû prodiguer. Il a été la Muse invisible, l'inspiration d'un peintre en manque de confiance en soi.

Puis quand Scorpius a été découvert, il s'est effacé. Il l'a poussé à accepter l'offre d'exposition, l'a rassuré le soir du premier vernissage, l'a protégé contre les critiques.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était un poids mort pour lui. Le fils d'Harry Potter, du Survivant, du chef des Aurors. Et Scorpius ne disait rien, mais il voyait que ça le minait, qu'on ne parle de lui que pour ça et pas pour ses toiles.

Alors il l'a quitté. C'était plus simple comme ça. Plus facile pour tous les deux. C'était le meilleur choix.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regrette tous les jours de sa putain de vie ?

Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui, à l'apothéose de sa carrière, alors que Scorpius vient de recevoir un prix éminemment convoité dans le monde de l'art, il n'est pas celui qui marche à côté de lui. Il n'est que l'ex sombre, taciturne et jaloux qui l'observe de loin.

Qui se dit qu'il serait tellement mieux à ses côtés. Mieux que cet abruti de Sullivan, que Scorpius a rencontré lors d'une exposition en Australie.

— Tu vas pas faire un truc stupide, hein ?

Albus sursaute presque lorsque la voix de sa sœur atteint enfin les limbes de son cerveau. Il lui jette un regard un peu hagard, toujours perdu dans son dédale de pensées pessimistes. Il avait presque oublié qu'elle était là.

— Bien sûr que non.

Il en meurt d'envie mais il ne fera rien. Parce qu'il est raisonnable, malgré tout ce qu'on dit. Parce qu'il ne veut pas faire de mal à Lily.

Parce que c'est la soirée de Scorpius, et qu'il s'en voudrait trop de la ternir en venant foutre sa merde.

— Tu me connais.

Il tente un sourire, mais il ne fait que grimacer. Lily ne semble le croire qu'à moitié. Alors il vide sa coupe de Dom Pérignon d'un trait, l'embrasse sur le front et lui dit à plus tard. D'un ton nonchalant, léger, comme si tout allait bien.

Mais tout ne va pas bien.

De loin, il salue Scorpius d'un signe de main. Il le voit s'avancer vers lui, amorcer un geste dans sa direction, mais il tourne les talons. C'est le bordel dans sa tête ce soir, s'il lui parle, il fera une connerie. Il ne peut pas.

Alors il quitte la salle de réception grandiose, les gens bien habillés et le blond qui hante ses pensées. Pour se plonger dans le premier bar venu, un verre de whisky dans une main et les yeux qui errent à la recherche d'un corps dans lequel il pourra se perdre cette nuit. Pour oublier. Tout oublier. Scorpius comme sa putain de faiblesse.

Parce que malgré toute sa volonté, tous ses efforts, une petite part de lui reconnaît que jamais il ne pourra prendre soin de lui comme Sullivan en est capable.

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci à tous pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours avec appréhension, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire que ce qui va et ne va pas, histoire que je m'améliore pour la prochaine fois. :3

Et je vous dis à très bientôt pour une prochaine fic ! :hug:


End file.
